


Больше никогда

by Ruata



Category: Doom (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruata/pseuds/Ruata
Summary: Леонард Маккой знает Джона Харрисона. Вернее, знал задолго до всего происходящего.





	Больше никогда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047625) by [grimmreaper (willhelmina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willhelmina/pseuds/grimmreaper). 



Леонард больше не мог отрицать: между ним и Ханом в прошлом кое-что было.

В другой жизни, когда они оба носили другие имена.

Конечно, Хан сейчас был известен как Джон Харрисон — и Леонард не мог поверить, что он прохлопал это совпадение.

С другой стороны, он никогда не видел и не встречал его лично.

Но стоило только взглянуть в эти серые глаза, как он понял, кто это.

Это их последний раз вместе, сказал он себе тогда, ведь невозможно больше поддерживать такие отношения. Хан предложил ему то, что у него уже было - бессмертие. Но теперь Джон больше не был бы один: он был бы рядом с Ханом, и они правили бы вместе, как равные.

Но Джон не мог. Просто не мог.

Это была последняя ночь, ночь удовольствия, какого он никогда не знал и уже никогда больше не узнает…

А утром была битва, подобную которой еще не видели.

И победителем из нее вышел Джон.

Именно он упек Хана (и его команду) в эти криокапсулы. Никогда ему не забыть последний взгляд, полный любви, который он получил, нанося решающий удар. Но Хан никогда никого не любил.

А Джон не чувствовал себя победителем.

Так что он коротал вечность в одиночестве.

До тех пор, пока Харрисон не атаковал Звездный Флот.

И теперь он глядел на человека, которого так жаждал, и который никогда по-настоящему не будет принадлежать ему.

— Ну что, теперь ты у нас доктор Маккой, а, Джон? — глумливо усмехнулся Хан, и Джону пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы не огрызнуться в ответ.

— Джон Харрисон, да, Хан? – в эту игру можно играть вдвоем. — Ты взял мое имя.

Улыбка, игравшая на губах Хана, исчезла в мгновение ока.

— Это было меньшее, что я мог сделать.

— Мог бы ничего не делать, — Джон сглотнул. — Не вижу в этом никакого смысла.

— Но он есть, Джон. Ты должен был быть со мной, на моей стороне. Мы бы правили этой и соседней галактикой вместе, но ты... Ты выбрал ее.

Ее — это сестру, ближе которой для него никого не было. Она отказалась от двадцать четвертой пары хромосом. Он смотрел, как она умирала, и, быть может, Хан был прав, Джон смог бы править вместе с ним, но был бы Джон счастлив? Вряд ли. Одиночество бы никуда не делось.

— Да, мать твою, я выбрал ее. Пусть она и умерла, но мой уход сломил бы ее, а это куда хуже. Один раз я уже бросил ее и больше повторять не собирался.

Хан медленно выдохнул, а потом положил ладонь на стеклянную перегородку камеры.

— Не смей, — предупредил Джон. Их глаза встретились, и тело предало его, а рука сама поднялась, чтобы приложиться к руке Хана.

Перед глазами промелькнуло видение: Хан подхватывет его за бедра и поднимает. Неистовые поцелуи. Они содрали бы друг с друга одежду. Прикосновение Хана обжигает кожу. Хан прижимает Джона к стеклу, на котором его руки оставляют следы, пока Хан трахает его до беспамятства. Он снова бы ощутил наслаждение, которое испытывал столько лет назад, и…

Он отшатнулся, и на лице Хана проступила растерянность.

— Больше никогда, - прорычал Джон, выскакивая из карцера.

Больше никогда.


End file.
